Dream Of Love
by PsycheXX
Summary: Izaya starts having feelings for Shizuo and denies it. Delic comes along and changes the way Izaya feels about Shizuo and falls in love. But Izaya knows Shizuo will never feel the same. Later, A mysterious person comes into Izaya's and tortures Izaya and Shizuo. - Wanna know what happens? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: going to make chapter 7 and the next chapters real long and Im making this more interesting. I decided to put Roppi and maybe the others (later on) in this so that way its not just Delic by himself and also ill try to make over 30 chapter or more if I get real into it the story. Plus, Ill go back on the last chapters and fix them to make them better. For those who review this, thank you. Ill do my best to make this story the best one you read and thats a promise to all. (^-^)

Chapter 1:

"Stupid Shizu- chan.." Izaya mumbled, limping back home. He couldn't believe that Shizuo got smart enough to read where Izaya was going to dodge and actually hit Izaya with the vending machine square on. He sighed and opened the door and hears things being thrown. Izaya walked to his office, finding Namie and stacks of papers all over the place.

"It looks like a storm just blew in here~" He chuckled and helps her pick up the papers and whatever dropped off his desk.

Namie looked at him and smiled. "What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a car." Izaya sat down om his chair and messes with a chess piece.

"I bumped into Shizu-chan."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," she said, shaking her head.

"I thought I could dodge a vending machine that he thew but it hit me."

Namie sat on his desk and crossed her arms. " Did it teach you a lesson on not to go back to Ikebukuro?"

Izaya burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? I'm still going back no matter what Shizu-chan does to me."

Namie grins and decides to joke around with her boss. "So Shizuo is your boy friend?"

Boy friend?! "Gross! He's not my boy friend!"

"Then why do you go see him every week?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I like to play with him of course~!"

"Oh really?"

"Shizu-chan likes to play rough-.." Izaya looks at Namie's facial expression and his face turned red. Izaya turned his chair around, not letting Namie see him blush. "Go home, Namie.. Just go home.."

Namie got up and walked out of his office, laughing. Izaya sat there for a moment. Him and Shizuo together? No way in hell! How could that be possible? They hated each other and both made it pretty clear that they did.

But then..Something feels strange inside of Izaya. Like parts of him wants to actually be with... Izaya shook his head and got up, pacing. "What the hell am I thinking?!" Stopped and looked at the wall where he had Shizuo's picture. He slightly smiled then caught himself doing it. He pulled his switch blade out and threw it at the picture where it hit his neck. Izaya stomped off into his room and slammed the door. He didn't whats wrongs with him. He sighed, taking his clothes off and puts on a gray hoodie amd black shorts and plopps himself on his bed.

"I hate you, Shizu-chan..." He muttered then slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Izaya woke up and stretches. It was beautiful morning as he looked out of his window. He smiled and closed his eyes, turning on his other side. He opens his eyes and notice a familiar blond, looking down on on him, smiling.

"Morning, Izaya-san~"

Izaya punched the blond in his face. The brute yelped, holding his face. "What was that for?.."

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?!" Izaya hissed. The blond looked at him, with tears in his eyes. Izaya looked at the color of the blond's eyes. They weren't yellow. Only red. He notice the blond wasn't wearing his bartender suit and knew Shizuo wouldn't wear pink head phones.

The blond rubbed his face. " Who knew you punch so damn hard..."

Izaya stepped forward a bit. "You're not Shizu-chan.. Who are you?.."

The blond looked at Izaya and smiled. "I'm Delic," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"How did you-"

Delic hold up his hand. "You summoned me to help you~"

"Summoned? Help? I never-

Delic interrupted Izaya again. "You love Shizuo but kept denying. So~ I want to help you show you're true feelings~"

"I don't love him!" Izaya tackles him and starts hitting him. Delic couldn't help but laugh. He grabs Izaya's hand and kissed it. Izaya stopped and blushed.

"You're so adorable, Izaya-san~" Delic smiled.

Izaya blushed evern more. The way Delic looked at him.. The way he said that... Izaya started to question himself. Did he really hate Shizuo? To be honest, he didn't know the real reason why he hated wrapped his arms around Izaya.

"Don't say that..." Izaya looked down.

"But...you are Izaya-san."

"Stop!" He yelled.

"I love you, Izaya..."

Izaya woke up and sat up. He looked all over the room and see if Delic was in the bed or on the floor. There was no one but him in his room. It was just dream. Izaya sighed in relief. He got up and stretched and looked at the clock. He slept for four hours. The Informant frowned and layed back, thinking about Shizuo. Ever since they were little, Izaya always sees Shizuo sitting by himself when he's not around Kasuka. Izaya wanted to always be around Shizuo. He hated to see Shizuo by himself. Then Izaya wondered if Shizuo had the same thoughts and that werid dream about him but there was no way he would. He put him through so much hell. Izaya felt his eyelids getting heavy and slowly fell asleep. Suddenly, Izaya could hear the voice of Delic's, repeating what he said.

'_I love you, Izaya..'_

Izaya woke up by the sounds of Namie screaming and banging on the door. She open the door and walked to Izaya, furious.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Izaya looked at his clock. It was already in the afternoon. Izaya stretch and hugged his pillow, ignoring Namie.

"Its time for you to get up." Namie grabbed Izaya's arm and started to pull him out of bed. Izaya use his other hand to grip on the side of the bed, not letting go.

"Come on! You can't expect me to do all the work.."

"Go home." Namie stopped and looked at her boss for a moment and did what he told her and left. Izaya sighed and got up and got dressed and walked out, head toward the park in Ikebukuro. He wanted to relax a bit and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone including Shizuo.

As he got to the park, there was hardly any people there. Perfect. Izaya walked alittle more and found a bench in a perfect spot right in front of the pond. He sat down and enjoyed the view. The way the sun is setting. The fireflies flickered their lights, making every moment more beautiful. Izaya smiled and closed his eye at the peace and it didn't last long until he heard a familiar voice.

"IIIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!"

Izaya opened his eyes and frowned. 'So much for peace and quiet,' he thought. He looked to the left and sees the blond brute marching toward him with a stop sign in his hand. Izaya looked down, not looking at Shizuo.

Shizuo stopped in front of him, getting ready to hit him with the sign.

"You have ten seconds to run," he growled. But Izaya didn't move. The blond frowned. He was hoping this wasn't a trap.

"...I don't feel like playing with you right now..." Izaya spoke, still looking down. " I don't feel like running or doing anything else.."

Shizuo stood there for a moment then grabbed Izaya by the shirt. Izaya looked at the blond and frowned. "You suck at lying, flea."

"Let me go.."

"No."

Shizuo dropped the sign and slamed Izaya into a tree and raised his fist, getting ready to hit him. Izaya gave the brute the most sadish look. Shizuo blushed. 'Whats wrong with him?

_'This isn't like Izaya..'_ Shizuo thought.

"Shizuo...Let me go..Please.."

Shizuo eyes widen. He never called him by his name.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! This is really not the Izaya i know.'_ Shizuo throws Izaya over shoulder and started walking.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Shinra. Something isn't right with you."

"No!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his sides and held him up like a child.

"Then tell me whats wrong with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo x Izaya x Delic

"Tell me whats wrong with you? This isn't the 'Izaya' I know." Shizuo said, looking serious.

Izaya shook his head. "You wouldn't understand.."

Shizuo frowned, putting Izaya on his shoulders and started to walk back to the direction where he came. Izaya looked at the blond. "Where the he'll are you taking me?"

"To a Hospital." Shizuo replied.

Izaya tried to wiggle out of Shizuo's right arm. He didn't want to go anywhere with the brute nor did he want to tell him the strange dream of Shizuo dressed in a pink suit and wearing headphones. Even he did, Shizuo was too stubborn to understand and think its a trap.

Shizuo pulled Izaya off his shoulder and carried him in both arms. Izaya kept squirming, still trying to get out.

"Stop moving!" The blond growled.

"Then let me get go!"

"No!"

Izaya started to get pissed and punched the blond in the face, breaking his glasses. Shizuo dropped the raven, screaming at the pain as the blood dripped from the glass shards in his skin. Izaya quickly got up and started running. Izaya heard his name being yelled out by the brute, knowing Shizuo was ready to kill him for sure. But that didn't worry him too much. Izaya shoved people out of the way, jumping over things. He looked behind and see the blond plowing through people, tried to catch up. Izaya quickly turned a corner into a ally, almost tripping over trash. Suddenly, he felt something that was real sharp hit his left side, making him fall on the ground. Izaya cried out of pain. He looked to see what hit him and realizes it was a sign pole with his blood drip from it. he turned the other way and saw the brute getiing close. Izaya got up as fast as he can, trying to ignore the pain and ran.

"IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!"

Izaya kept running until his vision started to get blurry and felt himself feeling light headed. He started to slowly down and finally hit the ground hard. He knew he's done for and knew Shizuo would end it soon. Izaya slowly closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Izaya opens his eyes slowly and notice a familar pink-eyed blond looking down at him, frowning.

"I'm not dead, am I?..."

Delic stared for a moment. "You almost did die.."

Izaya sat up and looked down. "But it was a good thing that Shizuo saved you."

Izaya eyes widen. Shizuo, the person who hates him and wants to kill him, saved him? Why would he do that? The brute could of gotten his wish.

Delic smiled at the raven. Izaya caught him smiling and started to him.

"What did you do?!" Izaya yelled as he was still hitting Delic.

"I didn't do anything. Shizuo couldn't finish you off."

Izaya stopped and stared at the blond. "What do you mean 'he couldn't'?"

Delic ignored him and pulled Izaya on top of him and hugged the raven then started to kiss Izaya repeatedly. Izaya face turned deep red. Izaya cover Delic's mouth with his hand. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Delic grabbed Izaya's hand and kissed it. "Looks like I have time." he said, grinning at Izaya.

"Time for what actually?! And Why aren't you answering my questions?!"

Delic caught Izaya by surpise and kissed him on the lips. Izaya tried to break away for a moment then finally give up and kissed Delic back. Delic stopped and smiled.

"Now, was that so hard." he chimed.

"Huh?" Izaya looked at the blond confused.

"If you continue to fight with your feelings with Shizuo, sooner or later you'll give in."

"Whats that got to do with my question?!"

Delic sweetly smiles. "You'll see what im talking about."

Then everything blacked out.

Izaya slowly woke up and looked all around to see where he was at. He was in the hospital. Izaya frowned. The brute really did save him. Suddenly, he felt someone arm wrap around him and pulling him closer to the person's chest. Izaya turn over and sees the brute in front of his face, asleep. Izaya stare at the brute and slowly touched Shizuo cheek with his hand. He began stroking his hair when the brute woke up. Izaya blushed, jerking his hand back.

"What were you doing?" Shizuo smirked.

"N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Suuuuurrree. I caught you red-headed, Flea." he said pulling the raven closer.

Izaya's eye widen and slowly smiled. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you, Shizu-chan."

"Whatever, flea."

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo x Izaya x Delic

Izaya woke up the next morning by a small buzzing sound until he realized it was a fly that landed on Izaya's nose, cleaning its gross face. Izaya lifted up his hand and smack his face.

"Ack!"

His removed his hand and saw the fly hovering over sleeping blond's cheek. Izaya reached for his jacket and pulled his knife out, putting it in his lap just in cast. He raised his and up and smacked the blond as hard as he could, hoping he destory the fly. The fly buzzed around in Izaya's face, like if it was taunting and telling him that you missed. The raven was lifted up his knife and when he did, the blond's eyes shot open, notice that Izaya was about to stab him. Shizuo grab the raven by the throat and tighten his grip. Izaya cough, realizing he had woken the brute.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Shizuo growled.

"Let go, Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled.

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN KILL-" Shizuo stopped when the fly got into his face and flew off to the far side of the room. Izaya quickly threw the knife at the fly, nailing it to the wall. He turned to look at Shizuo.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked at the raven for a moment, then let go of his throat, trusting the raven. "Fine..."

Izaya pat the blond's head. "Good, Shizu-chan."

Izaya got up and got his the clothes. Shizuo grabbed the raven by the arm and pulled him back to bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving." Izaya replied.

Shizuo shook his head. "You can't leave. Your wound hasn't healed and you lost a lot of blood."

Izaya pouted at the blond. "I hate being cooped up."

"So?"

"So I want to leave." Izaya got up again but Shizuo pulled him back down.

Izaya give the blond the saddest look. "You're mean, Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo blushed at the look Izaya was giving him. The brute sighed. "Fine. I'll take you home."

Izaya smiled. 'Works everytime,' he thought. The raven got up and got undressed in front of the blond. Shizuo face turned dark red. After Izaya got dressed back into his clothes, he turn to look at the brute and notice blood was trickling down his nose. "Um...Shizu-chan nose is bleeding..."

"I KNOW THAT!" Shizuo yelled, wipping his nose. He quickly got up and picked up Izaya and walked out of the hospital without any doctors stopping him.

As Shizuo walked, still carrying the raven, Izaya kept staring at him. He was surpized at the blond by the way he acts now around him. The blond caught the raven staring at him.

"You're up to something, are you?"

Izaya smiled sweetly. "Have no idea what you're talking about, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed when Izaya smiled like that.

"Izaya-san?" Izaya turned to looked at who called his name. It was Mikado and Kida standing in front of them.

"Are you two getting along now?" Mikado asked.

"No!" Izaya quickly smacked Shizuo across the cheek. Shizuo blinked for a moment and finally caught on why Izaya did what he did and decide to play along. Shizuo put the raven downpinched Izaya's cheeks as he can. Izaya screamed in pain.

"Why would get along with this flea? He drives me nuts," Shizuo pulls Izaya's cheeks.

"Stop! That hurts! I fucking hate when you do this!" Izaya scream.

Mikado smiled and walked off, followed by Kida.

Shizuo sighed and threw Izaya over his shoulder and started walking again.

"I could walk, you know."

"So you can't pass out again? Not happening."

Izaya hit the blond on the back of his head. "So stubborn.."

"Look whos talking," The blond replied.

After a few (What felt like hours) of walking, Izaya notice the blond was taking him the wrong way from his home.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Oi.."

"You do realize you're going the wrong way, right?" Izaya asked.

"I'm taking you to my place."

Izaya grinned. "You're kidnapping me?"

The blond smiled as he got to the apartment. "Well, if you put it that way."

"So Shizu-chan can finish me off?"

Shizuo didn't answer him when Izaya asked that. Izaya wondered what was wrong with the brute and himself. All the hate the he had was gone. He wondered if Shizuo felt the same way. Could it be that Delic had something to with it? Could he control Shizuo's thoughts and his body? Whatever it is... Izaya liked it. He never felt like he is now in a long time.

As Shizuo open the door to his apartment, he walked over to the couch and set the raven down. "Don't touch anything." Izaya nodded and watched the blond go into his room and shut the door. Izaya layed down and felt something gabbing him in the sides. He pulled out what felt like a book and looked at it. Izaya grinned at the big magazine.

"Well, someones lonely."

Izaya opened it and began to look at the "details" of the pictures. Few minutes passed and the blond came out, wearing nothing but boxers and notice what the raven was reading. Shizuo quickly took the book away from Izaya.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" He growled.

"Awe! But I was enjoying that!" Izaya complained. The blond blushed at the raven. Izaya tried to take the book back from Shizuo but instead they both fell back on the couch.

"Really, flea?" The blond lifted his head up to look at Izaya.

Izaya didn't answer the blond. He stared at the blond's golden eyes. Shizuo did the same. They both stay like that for awhile until the blond finally spoke.

"Why are you acting strange?"

"I should ask the same, Shizu-chan." Izaya replied.

"I'm being serious, Izaya. I want to know."

Izaya just look at the blond for a moment. "I honestly don't know... I just don't feel like messing with you..."

Izaya blushed and looked away. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's chin and turn him back to look at him.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond leaned in and kissed the raven. Izaya's face blushed even more and his eyes widen. Shizuo broke the kiss and looked at the raven. "I feel the same way.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Dream of Love: Halloween Special!

DRRR! (Yaoi)

Shizuo x Izaya

Rate: M

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my Fanfic. I'm glad that you all liked it. I decided to do a Halloween Special since I have writers block to write the next chapter and the fact that Halloween is getting close. I promise to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy ^_^

"Hurry up! I got to get ready too!" said the blond, banging on the bathroom door, waiting on the raven to come out. Shizuo finally gave up and sat on the bed, waiting. He hated it when Izaya takes too long everytime whenever they go out. But its a good thing too.

Ten minutes later, Izaya finally came out, finding the blond passed out on the bed. Izaya grinned and pounced on Shizuo, playfully.

"Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo jumped up, almost having an heart attack. "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. The blond looked at what the raven was wearing. Izaya was wearing horns on his head, gold bracelets, and NAAAKKKKEEED! Shizuo's face face turned deep red.

"Y-you're not going like that!"

The raven grinned. "Who said I'm going trick or treat like this~" Shizuo sat up a bit and looked at Izaya, who was grinning.

"Then why are you dressed like that then..?"

Izaya got off of the blond and pulled the blond up, then pushed him into a chair. Shizuo was starting to wonder what Izaya is planning to do to him. He made sure to keep his guard up at all times. Izaya looked at the brute, still grinning.

"Awe," Izaya sat on Shizuo's lap, facing him. "No reason to act like that~"

"What are you planning to do..."

Izaya started to grind himself on Shizuo's member. The blond blushed at what the raven was doing. Izaya leaned in to give Shizuo a kiss and turned himself around, looking back at the blond.

"Let see how long my monster can control himself~" The raven began to grind his ass hard on the blond's member. Shizuo bit his lip, trying to control himself... but it was getting to where he about to lose it big time. He watched Izaya grind slowly on it, sending a sweet sensation of pleasure throughout his body. Izaya stopped and bent over. The blond blushed as the raven did. Izaya struck two fingers in his mouth and rubbed his hole with his wet fingers, right in front of the blond. Shizuo finally lost it and quickly unbuttons his pants and rams his hard cock in the raven's hole. Izaya gasped and moaned. The blond began to thrust as hard as he could, making Izaya scream in pleasure.

"I love it when Shizu chan is rough with me!" Izaya growled. Shizuo grinned and lifted up Izaya's legs and thrust harder and faster.

"Ah! Shizuo!" Izaya threw his head back on Shizuo's shoulder and cums. Shizuo held Izaya tight and bit into Izaya's shoulder as well and came.

Izaya turned his head and gave the blond a kiss as an a reward. "Happy Halloween."


	6. Chapter 6

DRRR! (Yaoi)

Shizuo x Izaya x Delic

Rate: M

Shizuo broke the kiss and looked at the raven. "I feel the same way.."

Izaya was shocked. He was right all along. Izaya felt like it was a dream that would never come true.

The blond nuzzle the raven. "I know you're hiding something, Izaya. You can't hide it forever..."

Izaya looked at Shizuo and sighed. The brute was right. He couldn't hide it forever. Even if he tried... The secrets... The truth... Everything had to come out, one way or another. He took a deep breath.

"You remeber that one little kid that was nice to you and you could never find?"

Shizuo paused for a moment to remember and nodded.

"W-well... That was me..."

The blond's eyes widen in disbelief.

[Flashback]

Little Shizuo was under a tree, hugging his knees, crying. He hated being different and scaring kids away. He hated that people turn their backs to him and calling him names. He hated being alone. Suddenly, Shizuo felt someone touching him. He looked up and notice a raven haired boy looking at him with those ruby eyes. The boy crouched down.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked.

Shizuo wiped the his tears. "Cause everyone calls me a monster..."

The boy tilted his head. "Monster?" The boy boy looked around. "I don't see a monster." The little raven looked back at Shizuo and sweetly smiles. "All I see is someone who needs a friend." The boy lend out his hand. Shizuo looked at the boy and smiled and grabbed the boys hand.

[End of flashback]

"That... was you?" The blond looked at the raven, sitting back up on the couch. Izaya sat up as well and nodded at the question.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause if i did, you wouldn't believe like always."

They both haven't said a word. It kinda awkward until Shizuo put his arm around Izaya, pulling him closer into the blond.

"Anything else?"

"Wanna know why I call you 'Shizu-chan' instead of 'Shizuo'?"

"Yes! I really want to know."

[Flashback]

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

Shizuo looked blushed a bit.

"S-Shizu..."

"Shizu? Is that it?!" The boy shouted.

"Shush! Tell me yours."

"Iza-nii.." The boy blushed. Shizuo brust out laughing at the name.

"Not funny!" The boy crossed his arms. "My parents call me that..." he mummbled.

Shizuo hugged the raven. "I'm sorry." The raven hugged back.

[End of Flashback]

"Oh..." Shizuo looked down.

Izaya closed his eyes and smiled. "I can't believe you don't remember that."

"Not my fault. I couldn't remember that."

Izaya continued to smile. "And the reason I keep coming back to Ikebukuro is that I don't want you to be by yourself again..."

The blond looked at Izaya the smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Izaya opened his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for being there for me."

Suddenly, Shizuo punched the raven as hard as he can on Izaya's arm. Izaya yelled in pain.

"Ow! you ass! What was that for?!"

"That was for being a dick to me and never telling about this."

Shizuo pulled Izaya on to his lap. Izaya started to pout.

"You're mean.."

"No, Im not." Shizuo kisses Izaya on the lips. Izaya blushed and did the same, running his fingers through the blond's hair. Shizuo broke the kiss and started to kiss the ravens neck, earning a soft moan from Izaya. Shizuo lifts up Izaya's shirt and begins to suck on his soft, pink nipples. Izaya bit his lips, trying not to moan. The blond grinned. Shizuo got up and bent Izaya over on the arm of the couch. Izaya looked back at the blond, wondering what he was going to do. Shizuo started to kiss Izaya's bare back while taking the ravens pants off. Izaya layed his head down with his eyes closed, enjoying the blond's touches and kisses. Suddenl, Izaya felt Shizuo trailing down where his hole is then felt something wet was moving around.

Izaya face turned deep red and turned his head to look at the blond. "N-not there!"

Shizuo ignored the raven and continues to lick his entrance and began to finger him, slowly. Izaya shuddered and moaned. Shizuo start to pick up the pace, making the raven moan loudly. Izaya couldn't believe how good it felt. He wanted Shizuo to do more... Much more. Izaya began to whimper.

The blond stopped and looked at the raven. "Whats wrong?"

"I...want you to do more.."

Shizuo nodded and unbuttons his pants, pulling his hard member and puts it inside of izaya and began to thrust. Izaya throws his head back and moads loudly.

[Flashback]

"Hey Iza?"

Izaya looks at Shizuo. "Hm?"

"We're friends right?.."

"duh, silly." Izaya hugs the burennet. "Friends forever"

[End of Flashback]

Shizuo smiles at the memory and looks at the sleep raven and kisses Izaya's forehead.

"I love you..."

"Izaya"

-BE CONTINUE-


End file.
